Spoils of War
by purpleteddy
Summary: Thor, who has been in love with Loki from a young age ,used war as an escuse to claim possesion of him.Now Loki is his captive and his most prized possesion, how will Thor make sucessed in making the man love him too?Please just read i'm crap at writting summaries. Dom Thor, slash ect.
1. Chapter 1

Thor sat at his throne looking proud, majestic and conceited, the crowd simpering at the sight of the handsome, powerful man. They all loved him; after all, he had more than proved his worth since he had taken his father's place as king by winning the war and taking control of Asgard.

And today was joyous day of celebration, people were enjoying the spoils of war, after all there had been enough suffering in the past as a result of war. And currently money,weapons and slaves all being handed out like cheap trinket over a huge feast of fine wine and difficult hunts.

Not that these things were of any interest to Thor, he was already rich enough, he hadn't even gone to war for the status. No, before he went to war he was the star child, Odin's favourite, powerful and loved by all for his looks and charm so he didn't need war to seal his importance. No he was in it for something much more valuable, precious and rare, his brother Loki.

And on that thought in he brought, as Thor had demanded, dressed in the jewels and silks. The former king of Asgard was now no more than a prisoner and to be no more but his lover, as soon as Loki stopped fightin him of course.

The spoils of war were certainly something love nor money couldn't buy, decided Thor enjoying the view. Loki would have never willingly allowed himself to be paraded around in the past like prized doll, unfortunately for him though he had no choice though as he was stripped of his magic and handcuffed.

He looked so beautiful, everyone went into a hushed silence as the man who had always been considered stiff, weak and even ugly was dragged in looking elegant and delicate in his flowing robes. Pale white skin, blood red lips and thick, curling hair falling down his back in stormy waves.

Loki shot his brother a viscous, pointed glare, from under his thick eyelashes. He felt so humiliated and degraded, and he struggled against his handcuffs pointlessly, making his wrists bleed, which only further fuelled his anger and irritation.

This is how Thor had always wanted him, under his possession, spoilt with finery and luxuries no one else in the kingdom could afford. He had always wanted his brother, he had tried to make him love him time and time again without luck, and well his patience eventually ran out so he took him by force

Loki, being so desperate to prove his worth and power, simply made it so easy for the young prince to do this. So easy it was to make him his.

Loki hated it of course at the moment, being flaunted and getting so much attention, he knew he was the prize of Thors little victory but he didn't appreciate himself being put up on display like some cheap trophy. He simply wanted to return to his library, get into his normal clothed, he felt so weak and feminine in what Thor dressed him in, and never be distubed again.

However he also knew it could have been worse, for his crime Thor could have put him under any form torture his head could come up with and no one was happy Thor was letting him of so easily. But still, Loki was at at Thor's mercy, and the predatory and hungry look in the kings eyes suggested he had less than innocent thoughts on his mind.

And Thor did, he already knew Loki didn't love him, and if he couldn't have the boy's heart he would certainly have his body. At least until he could persuade Loki to give him everything, they didn't call his the conqueror of all for nothing.

Thor got up from his throne to walk over to the young prisoner, he cape billowing behind him and a smirk plastered on his features. He looked like a man befitting of his power and wealth, which was a lot to live up to.

Loki looked up jealously as his brother walked closer, he demanded attention and respect in a way Loki never did despite how serious and well-dressed he was. The grand, majestic hall, made entirely of engraved diamond, marble and encrusted silver and gold, with it tall ceiling and bold columns did nothing but echo his vast importance and power.

Loki wished he could swipe that damned, self- satisfied smirk of his brother's lip, but bit down any scathing comments he wanted to say, he was a he was only alive to amuse a Thor , retaliating would simply spur him one.

Thor came up close, looking at him so intently that it made Loki even more tense and stressed than he already was, he felt naked under Thor's gaze,The man slowly circled Loki taking up every inch of him hungrily, as if not believing in his luck, smelling him even, before slowly turning to face him again.

"Why so scared Loki, haven't I been good to you. I have always been good to you despite your fails and infamy." He said, "You needn't struggle so hard, my Loki, I will take care of all your troubles and protect you. And as you are my property, you have no choice but to accept, you know. The people of Asgard would have destroyed you if you weren't already claimed for by me. Be thankfull "

Loki snarled unable to contain himself at being treated like a weak woman, a few people laughed at his boldness including Thor, though Thor's laugh was warmer if not a little sad. Thor after all had struggled hard to gain Loki, and would struggle even harder to try and keep him happy, he couldn't help but feel disappointed at Loki's hatred towards him.

"Thank you, for saving me from torture." Loki said through gritted teeth, Thor could see the pain he went through to force the words out.

"Torture, they do more than that to your sort" Thor said cruelly, he was talking about rape, and loki blushed.

"well, I'm sure you'll find a way to punish your traitorous brother." Loki spat sarcasticly and Thor eyes flashed. "I'm sure that kind of pain will become something i'll become accostomed to, as you loved and glorios prize."

"Well Loki, I had hoped to gain on more pleasant terms than this, but you're just so dammed stubborn aren't you." Thor said taking great pleasure in Loki's discomfort "And until you learn to love me as I want, your body will have suffice, though I promise it will will be more pleasure than pain. Take him away"

And he stared at Loki, struggling as he was dragged away . He had always been so proud and eager to prove himself important, but to weak to pull it off safely , always getting into trouble he couldn't get out off. Thor had had to spend years wrorring about his safety and honour (viginity), fighting for him, and now he never had to wrorry again, he was his, and he liked it that way.

Loki would love him eventually, it would just take more time.

* * *

Please review or I won't write the next chapter! And that would be shame; I really want to write some yummy Thor/Loki smut.

Oh yer, and loki isn't as weak as Thor thinks he is.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki wanted to scream at the guards as they began tying him down to Thors bed, but found his pride wouldn't allow him too, it wouldn't do anything anyway. They'd all just laugh at him.

Hot tears began falling down his face before he could stop himself, he felt so degraded and humiliated, and everyone was probably laughing at his fate. None of them ever liked him, it was always Thor, and they probably thought he deserved it.

They probably thought it was far beyond anything he deserved in fact ; after all , to be bedded by a man like Thor was an honour in their eyes, even if they did know Loki would find it humiliating.

They probably wanted him chained in the prisons to be raped and beaten, but everyone knew that would never happen, no one would so much as scratch the young man. Thor, so possessive, would kill them.

You should have seen him when he caught Loki, his prize; the smug, proud expression on his face and Loki knew instantly that the whole war, all that pain, was simply to gain possession of him.

The door suddenly opened bringing Loki out his head as he saw Thor walk over, Loki should have known Thor would be up straight away. It didn't matter how flirtations the maids were or how ego boosting the conversations were, Thor had always only been interested in Loki.

It had always been like that; if Loki didn't want to celebrate Thor used to have a tantrum and chase after him.

"Do you know how much I have wanted to see you like this?" Thor said cruelly "unable to run from me anymore and avoid me."

He was referring to the past , from the moment Thor confessed his love to him their friendship broke to pieces and Loki always used to avoid him. It wasn't out of cruelty, but because the more Thor got turned down the more he persisted until Loki became obsession of his.

All of Loki's friends sided with Thor of course, they always did. Loki was out casted by his friends and family for being so "loveless" and "cruel" to his brother, until eventually be began to hate them, hate them as much as they hated him out of jealousy for being so loved by someone so muche better than himslef .

"Really Loki, you didn't think you could win against me did you?" He laughed mockingly "I was always going to gain possession of you someway, either through an arranged marriage or as prisoner"

Yes, Loki did know, Odin would have given Thor anything he desired and that was why he had run away to Asgard for protection and started the war. Defeating Thor was the only possible way of escaping from him.

"Bastard" he hissed, his face flushed with anger. Thor grinned, a predatory glint in his eyes as he got closer to the now terrified and angry Loki, who struggled uselessly against his bonds.

"You look so beautiful" he whispered lustfully, you could just hear the need in his voice , the desperation to take him.

Knowing Loki would bite his tongue off if he was to kiss him he slowly kissed and sucked his way up the young man neck making lewd, load noises that he knew would drive the boy mad . He looked up at Loki was now shivering at the sensation, but that defiant expression still on his face, grinning he massaged and pulled at the Loki's nipple.

Loki moaned and shuddered wantonly before he realised what he had done then blushed with embarrassment when he realised what he had done, trying to hide his face under his arm.

"Bastard" he hissed, but his viose was raspy and sucked and pulled at the boys neck making him writh and moan loudly again

"Umm, make that noise again" Thor purred in the boy's ear with a voice that went straight to the man cocks. Loki's hip buckled, his cock aching to be touched, and with agonizing slowness Thor's hands travelled down the man stomach enjoying as he twitching sensitively at the contact. He was obviously a virgin and Thor took great pride at that. "You really want this don't you?"

Before Loki could retort back, Thor's hand was on his cock and he was lost in the sensation, Loki gasped. Slowly he pumped up and down, smearing the pearly white pre-com over the head as his other hand slipped down to his anus.

Thor nipped at Loki's ear as his fingers slipped in entering him in one swift movement. Loki moaned at the onslaught of sensation and his legs went weak as Thor kept hitting the boy prostate over and over again without mercy. His hip buckled up ward as he tried to get Thor to go deeper, wanting more.

"Oh god. Please" he begged unaware of what he was saying, Thor deciding now was as good a time as any , he pulled himself away from the boy neck to look at him a loving but smug expression on his face.

Loki looked at him from under his half lidded eyes feeling himself be brought back to reality again and he snarled, he wanted to wipe that self-satisfied expression of Thor face. Leaning forward he pulled Thor into a passionate kiss, who returned the gesture all to passionatly and lovingly, only to bitten.

He growled tasting blood. Loki was something else, a siren to hungry men; elegant, addictive and mysterious but deadly and manipulative.

Deciding not play nice anymore, Thor grinded against the boy who flew his head back in at the sensation, seeing stars .Thor grabbed him by the hair roughly to bring face him again, and raised his eyebrows when the boy moaned and hardened beneath him

"Like that, Loki? Want me to treat you rough?" Thor whispered into the mans ear in realisation, pulling at the hair again and biting down on his ear slightly and pulling, Loki was a shivering mess, unable to string to words together. Just moaning, clenching around Thor's fingers invitingly, and trying not to buck his hips into the man's hand. "Look down Loki, look how hard I am for you, I can barely restrain myself anymore. I going to fuck you now and your going to love it. "

"More… more…" Loki breathed out in response, though Thor doubted Loki knew exactly what he begging for, but Thor's eyes darkened with need and his resolve snapped.

Throwing Loki's legs over his shoulder he slowly sunk himself in, biting his lip so didn't cum or push to hard , as Loki tightened and clenched around him, crying out in pleasure,

He gazed at Loki's face flushed, and pulled him closer lovingly and possesivly, into a tight enbrace.

"more.." Loki whimpered , tightening his legs (which arn't bound) around Thor.

He threw his head back and moaned aloud, when Thore started to slowly pull in and out of him, waves of pleasure crashing in his body, driving him mad with the slow-paced thrusts that filled him, carefully nudging his pleasure point every time.

He crashed Thor into him with his wrapped legs, making Thor slam deeply into him, a loud groan teared itself from Thor mouth and in return Thor started to pull in and out faster, as he hissed lustful words in his ear, driving Loki into a state of pleasurable mindlessness .

Loki's throaty moans and screams of pleasure were driving him insane, he couldn't restrain himself any longer. Thor tightly gripped his hips, and he immediately lost control as Loki kept clenching around him. He began ramming relentlessly, taking Loki deeply, brutally, completely.

Loki screamed, as Thor powerfully slammed into him without mercy, Hitting his prostate over and over again . as he tightened his legs around him, their sweaty chests sliding against each other, the sounds of groans and moans filling the room.

Thor tried his chances again and kissed him roughly, ravaging him, as he brutally pounded into him. Loki so gone didn't even protest but just enjoyed to overpowering effect it had on his body.

Loki's head jerked back and a scream of pleasure tore from his throat, as he came with a tightening of his shaking body, still feeling Thor's thick hardness inside him. He rode out the waves of pleasure , legs trembling and hips bucking.

Loki looked at him from under his half lidded eyes, flushed and sweating and Thor thrust into him one last time before coming, cum spilling out the edges, Loki moaned slightly at the sensation of being filled with the warm liquid.

Thor flipped over onto his back , pulling Loki on top of him who protested sleepily, but was otherwise to tired to do anything else.

It was every bit as good as he imagined, and when Loki loved him back, it would be even better

* * *

Loki is going to kill him for this! Don't think he is getting of lightly just because Loki had such a good time, Loki is going to hate him more _because _he had so much fun.

Yes, I know I made Loki a bit slutty, but come on, he's hot like this right?And I won't make him a pushover, I promise!

Please review


End file.
